


Control

by SHOOK_at_the_Phanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, I don't even know if I'm gonna make them have some sort of relationship., If I say everything in the tags there will be no point in reading, If you get offended, Insane-ish Dan, M/M, Murder, Soz, Spoilers are a sin, i'll add as i go along - Freeform, lots of death, powers, some dark thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOK_at_the_Phanfiction/pseuds/SHOOK_at_the_Phanfiction
Summary: This was entirely inspired by Extra Ordinary by lowlights on AO3. That is an absolute amazing story. I recommend you read it, and show the writer some love!In a world of powers there's a dark side. A killer with a deadly gift. A misunderstood child wanting the truth. Watch the story unfold as the chapters pass by.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by Extra Ordinary by lowlights on AO3. That is an absolute amazing story. I recommend you read it, and show the writer your love! Beside from kniking the idea from Lowlights, this is also written on the concept of how I interpret the song Control by Halsey. Which I love very much. Like seriously, the amount of Phanfictions you could write using her lyrics is incredible. I guess you can say she is my muse. Enjoy!

A world. A world of powers. Gifts given to the public. Each and every individual, a different gift. Whether it be basic like mind reading, telling the future, controlling the elements or flying. Or more uncommon like mind control, or telekinesis. Yes, it may sound impossible. But anything is possible in a world where people can turn into cats. The powers everybody has are sorted into 3 categories: Superhero, villain, and absolutely useless. Sure it sounded mean to have a category called useless, but being able to turn into a sponge won't save the world. People in the villain category aren't exactly evil, they just have that sort of power. For example controlling fire and the power to kill. I hear you saying, 'But any power could kill you, you could swallow the sponge!' While that is technically true, the power to kill is like giving someone a death stare, which would kill them, to be able to say 'Timmy dies in three minutes', and he dies three minutes later. People who are born with that kind of power are either taken from their parents at age 10 to work for the government when they are older, (mostly for the safety of everyone around them), or killed. It's to dangerous to have a naive child running around when they could kill you at any moment. However not all people with villain powers are taken away. To be honest most of them are just roaming the streets. They are just normal people with a power that people judge. Controlling fire is helpful. Especially if you are going to be a fire fighter! Powers kick in at the ages from 10 to 12. Which is a lot easier for the parents as they don't have to deal with changing a baby's diaper when its crawling around at 30 miles per hour. With a world of powers, there is evil that lurks within. While the world we know you would have killers that stab you or something along the lines, in this world, they can turn your organs upside-down. They can control you to repeatedly bash yourself in the head with a butter knife for the rest of your miserable life. They can torture you and drive you to madness. They can make you disappear completely. Vanish you off the face of the earth, and so much worse. There is one cold-hearted killer known to the public. He is know as Kuraika. Which is the shortened version of Dark Shadow in Japanese, as it is actually kurai kage. But why not knock the 'ge' at the end off to make screaming his name when he's killing you easier! The reason for his name is taken from his power. His power has a special name; Shahida. This power was only discovered after Kuraika's appearance. Before that it was unknown. It is the power to control darkness. Which also gives him the power to control shadows as that is just darkness with a soul. He is known to strangle people with their own shadows. Have darkness swallow a person and take them to God knows where! Kuraika hasn't been around for long. If long is around ten years. The first time he appeared was 4 years ago. He had killed some teenagers from St Georges High School at the edge of the city. No one knows who he actually is or what he actually looks like. They have seen his figure and the odd facial feature now and then, but not very well as he is always surrounded by a aura of darkness when he strikes. The city lives in fear when the sun goes down. He appears at night as light is his only weakness. The police have tried to catch him only to be murdered by him. They have simply given up. They can't fight something that can't be defeated. They now focus on keeping the public safe from him. Hiding them in the safety of their own homes when he is at rise. Surprisingly, even though they say he is a cold-hearted murderer, he doesn't just kill anyone. The only people he seems to be targeting are people with power. Business owners, and even criminals. It is said that he just doesn't want competition. He has also robbed a lot of banks and wealthy people. It's as if he doesn't want anyone to be better than himself. He will kill anyone that gets in his way, that's why everyone has given up on trying to capture him. Kuraika's past is unknown. His family, no one knows who they are. However some people do have an idea. But one family does know who he is yet doesn't tell anyone. Who is that family you ask? Well, it's his own.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A happy family who lived on the edge of the city where the grass was green and covered with flowers. Parks filled with greenery and brightly coloured nature. A high school only a 15 minute walk from their home. This family was the Howells'. A happy couple with two beautiful children. Both boys. One 3 years younger than the other. The eldest's name was Daniel. Known as Dan to his friends. Well, more like the people at his school. He wasn't the most popular of lads. He had naturally brown curly hair, yet he decided he was going to straiten it everyday, which took about 20 minutes before school, making breakfast an optional meal, 'cause he ain't going to wake up 20 minutes earlier every morning. Sleep. It's important. The younger's name was Joshua. Know to his friends as Josh, which he had many of. He was the 'cool dude' in his year. He also had brown curly hair just more tame than his brothers.  
The family was cheerful. Always close together. Playing board games at the dinner table, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S together in the living room. Always having a laugh. The mother had a superhero power, which was telekinesis. That's probably why she enjoyed cleaning, cooking and tidying. It gave her an excuse to use her gift! It was also her job. She would clean the elders houses' around the area. The father also had a superhero power; super-strength. Which was a fun feature to play time as he would have the kids hold onto his arms as he lifts them off the ground with ease. It also helps him with his job, which is building. "Bricks are like feathers to pick up, but like a brick if it falls on your toe." Is a quote that he said quite a lot. Joshua was an auqauri. He could control water. Which was also a superhero power. He loved to prank his mates by making their water bottle explode on them. His friends, luckily were the type of friends that find the funny side of things and are always having 'tha bants!'  
Dan was the only one in his household with a non-superhero power. Dan's power didn't have a name as he was the only one who had it. He could move darkness. He could make his shadow be behind him even if the sun was also behind him. As Dan's power was unknown it wasn't in a category. Which caused problems at school as they would put people in their power groups. Only for P.E. No, not the hell class where they force you to do exercise. P.E stands for Power Education. Where they teach the children how to use their powers properly and safely. They decided to put Dan in the same group as his friends. Which was superhero. Dan didn't learn much in that lesson as non of the teachers new anything about his power to teach him about it! They tried to justify his power with the power to create light. Which didn't do shit as he moves shadows, he doesn't turn lights on with his mind.  
Dan was bullied at school by loads of people in his year because of this. They called him an outcast and a weirdo. The didn't forget to remind him he was alone everyday. Tell him that he will never fit in. However besides from those pricks many people are curious about Dan. Ask him about his powers and what he can do. Dan isn't a boastful person so he just says he can move shadows and walks away. The friends Dan did have were not the best of friends, as they would never have his back or anything that a real mate would do for him, they just hung out with him at lunch and talked to him. Dan was grateful for this despite the cons. He was glad he had 'friends' and wasn't a complete loner.

The 5 guys that bullied Dan made his day at school a living hell. Their names were Zak Wilson, Adam Hughes, his identical-twin brother Jake, Josh Harris and Liam Nelson. Zak was the leader of the 'gang'. He had a very powerful power, though it may seem less powerful than superstrength and all that, invulnerability is much more. The power that nothing can get to you. You could be hit by a train going at 70mph and you wouldn't die, Christ, you wouldn't even leave with a scratch! Nothing got to him. He wasn't a sociopath he just didn't really get upset. He was like titanium. The twins Adam and Jake had a very stereotypical twin power, telepathy. Which they used to communicate to each other in secret. They would use this as a way to tell each other what they were going to do to Dan. They also had their own individual powers. Adam with invisibility. He would use this to surprise attack Dan, and do whatever you would think he would do. Jake could teleport. He pretty much did the same as his brother to taunt Dan. Josh could control the wind. He usually just sent waves of air over to Dan and end up making everything on his desk fall off. Liam on the other hand could control fire. This was more dangerous than the others yet it was still classed as a superhero power? He would ignite a flame on his pointer finger and burn Dan. Not severely. Just as if distinguished a fag on Dan's body. All of these powers combined made a hell of a group. Used together on one person is just torture. Dan was a fighter. He didn't actually put up a fight, but he didn't just end it all there and then. He simply just thought how all of their powers where superhero and not 'the spawn of Satan'? They beat him up, teased him and used their powers as a weapon.. Dan stayed quiet however. He didn't tell his parents because he didn't want to be a problem. When he was at home he was happy. His brother didn't know about the bullies as he was never around when they acted. He was always outside playing football with his mates. And well, Dan doesn't go outside so, inside it was!

Dan just suffered in silence and took it. His parents never noticed his bruises, cars or even burn marks. No one did. He wore a lot of long sleeved sweaters and was great at acting. The smile he gave his family wasn't fake though. The wide grinned smile that showed his dimples was something that couldn't be forced. He loved his family so much. He didn't tell them about the trouble at school because he thought they couldn't help, no. He didn't tell them because he loved seeing them happy. He loved knowing that they think everything is great. Seeing them feel like everything is perfect. If he told them about school, it would ruin everything. They would bring it up at dinner. Always be concerned for him. He didn't want that.  
He decided he'd just leave it. After all, he did only have just over 2 years left in school. He could hold on till then. He was in in year 9 and 14 years old. His birthday would be in less than 2 months. He wasn't that excited. Birthdays weren't really his thing. But he did love his brother's birthday. As he loved seeing the smile on his face. He would be turning 12 in August. He always did something special for his birthday as it was in the summer holidays. Last year they went to LEGOLAND Windsor Resort for the weekend and he brought along his best make Ryan. Dan loved his brother's birthday because 1;it would get him out the house. And 2;he gets to hang out with his brother and his friends. Which he enjoyed very much.

While school was hell he did have good grades. He was pretty good in most subjects besides from maths as his Irish teacher seemed to just not give a shit about their education and he just wanted to get his wages and leave.  
"2 years Dan." He reassured himself as he walked home in the rain with a bruise starting to appear on his side. Wiping away a tear that was trialling down his right cheek.

A happy family. Yet one member of it was living a lie. He didn't know that the space inside bottles eventually comes to an end.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was September of the same year. Dan was now in year 10 and 15 years old. School had started just two weeks before. Dan's summer went pretty good. His brother's birthday was fun. They went bowling with his parents, his brother and his mates. He had lots of laughter filled games of Snakes and Ladders with his family as his grandparents came over on the weekends for dinner and the bickering between his grandma and his granddad was hilarious to him and Josh.  
Dan's birthday back in June wasn't eventful. He had some PS4 games and a chocolate bar. His parents asked him if he wanted to do anything for his birthday in May and he said no. By June he still stood by what he said. He would rather stay in his room and play Halo than throw a birthday party that no one but his family would turn up to. He didn't regret anything.  
The bullying at school only seemed to get worse by the years. Sure they would beat Dan up before, but know they would do it even harder as their powers grew stronger. Punch him in the face for the joy of violence, and use him as a test subject to their developing powers. They would threaten him that if he told they would make his life a living hell. Which Dan though was impossible as they had already accomplished that. Dan took the pain. Hid it from the people that cared for him. Witnesses either didn't say anything and walk past or join in. Dan spent a lot of his lunch breaks in the toilets under the stairs and storage room on the far side of the school. No one ever went to those toilets as many didn't know they existed. Dan had found it when the bullies pushed him hard into the wall next to it and then laughed as they saw Dan sitting on the floor in pain. They then ran off still laughing. They decided that they weren't going to waste their time on a 'gay twerp'.  
Dan tried to reach out to the wall when he found his hand on a white door knob. It blended into the white wall very well. No wonder nobody knew that there was a door there. And it was in a dark corner I suppose. Dan stood up and opened the door hesitantly and saw 2 very small cubicles and a sink. It wasn't a very big room. It had quite a low roof and one side was slanted due to the stairs above it. 'This must be the old toilets from when the building was built.' Dan thought as he walked over to sit on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. 'It looks like it hasn't been used in years.' 

Dan's friends had completely ditched him now as they could never find him at lunch or break so they assumed he was avoiding them. Dan preferred to spend his time in his little space as the bullies couldn't find him. The only time they had the chance to bully him was before school, as he walked to lessons, as he was walking to the secret toilets, and after school. After school would be the worst time as they had the chance to not hold back. No teachers around, not many people around to cause a scene. Dan had to walk through the park which was surrounded by trees to get to his house, and the bullies took advantage of that. At least 3 times a week they would gang up on him on his way home and beat the shit out of him. Dan didn't fight back. He didn't see the point. It was one against five. Besides, Zak was literally invincible! Instead, he took it, and spent about ten minutes lying on the floor in pain after they ran off laughing and saying things like "That little fag is such a pussy!" and "I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself yet!" Dan hears what they say as they leave. To be honest, he didn't know why he was still alive either. Nobody cared about him at school. He was in constant fear of when he would inevitably get beat up. He supposed he did it for his family. If Dan one day didn't come home. They would be worried. Wouldn't they? \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was Wednesday and Dan was walking out of school later than he usually would because the teacher held him back to ask to talk to him. He said that Dan seemed down lately which was true. I mean, sure. The bullying had been happening for as long as he could remember but this year they really upped their game. Not only did the teacher notice that Dan seemed a bit off, he also noticed Dan holding onto his side a lot, as earlier that day they had kicked him there and threw a book at his head. The book was titled 'How to get a life'. It was one of those joke books that someone would write to be relatable and funny. But no. They bought this book just for Dan. Dan lied and said he was alright and when he noticed his teacher looking at his side. He said that he fell over this morning and landed on a pile of combs and brushes. It was all he could think of at the time. The teacher nodded in disbelief, but let Dan leave as he realised he wasn't going to get anything out of him. That was a mistake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading. I may add more chapters if people read this. Tell me in the comments. Also, you look lovely today you know! <3 You are a unique human that is beautiful in your own unique way! LOVE YOURSELF! Said a man wearing only boxers. How can you not do what he says xD. Love y'all!


End file.
